


You're My God, Nobody Else's

by JeannieXCBronze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom God, I Ship It, M/M, Rose Ships It, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Death, mom ships it, my mother ships it so hard, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze
Summary: "Oh, God," He moaned audibly."I believe that is you," Death deadpans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Rose.

They couldn't remember which was older. It still didn't matter. God had his form underneath himself. The animosity of the figure beneath His own hands, the swift, heady movements with a face that only God could read.

Because that was His Death. Death's face was unreadable to everybody else, because Death was made for God. 

Death ripped off God's shirt, scattering the buttons inside their Heaven. Their true haven. Home, if they both so chose to occupy it.

Especially like this, where his lips grazed over God's collarbone, growling impatiently. God loved this side to His Death, the only real side to him. Where buttons and clothing items lay discarded, to be remade later, while they loved to their existence's end.

He would never have let His Death die. Not for real. Never. Never for absolute definite existence, not for a moment. Unlike Death's movements. His deft fingers blazed a trail to God's jeans, and he waved them away, frustrated and throbbing beneath God's more patient hands.

"Oh, God," Death had flipped themselves over, now possessive and absolutely predatory as he skimmed over to God's bare legs, ghosting his lips over His rather large dick.

He begins to bob his head up and down, making use of his lips and tongue as he worked over God's length. Pulling off teasingly, he could have laughed at God's incessant whines, pleading His Death to bed him already.

"I believe that is you." Death deadpans. "Need I remind you that moaning another's name is surely not bedroom etiquette?" Death replies coolly. God recognizes the slight shift of his stance and tone, figure still looming over His own suggestively.

God whimpers, Death grinding their hips together. They're in no mood to make this slow, or loving, but this is the first time God truly feared for His Death's existence, and it showed, with the slight tremble in God's fingertips, that were as sure as the falling leaf torn from its twig in the wind. Winding through Death's short hair, as if it were the last time He would have the chance to savor him.

Their eyes meet, friction threatening an early end to Death's endeavors. God could look in those eyes forever. Death looked at him as a tourist would look at a view they hadn't ever had the chance to imagine what a singular sight would look like, let alone conceptualize what lay beyond it.

"Now, Dee, please," God crooned in Death's ear. He shudders, dipping down below Him, slipping two fingers in deftly, lightening at God's soft moans at the feeling. Death had never wanted anybody else. His God. His alone.

Because that was what God was. Nobody else could have all of God's affection. God was the set to his rising sun. The sky to his stars. The Dean to his Castiel.

His God, that was the only one.

"Don't tease. Need you. All of you, Dee, oh-" Death slams into God with one firm thrust, cutting off his protests.

" _My_ God, mine," Death growled low in his throat as he skimmed over God's collarbone, sucking deep marks and setting a brutal pace. He could only sit there and take it, beneath His Death's very capable and steady hands.

All of a sudden, Death stops, relishing God's affection and the feast laid out before him. He wraps a hand against God's length, relinquishing himself to his God, thrusting in and out to their dance, their song. 

Their love.

"I love you, oh Dee, don't stop, oh, oh Dee, don't- Agh-- So cl-" God screams, coming all over himself as His Death emptied himself into his God.

"I love you.  _My_ God.  _Mine."_ God is still trembling underneath him, hot tears spilling all over his chest and cheeks.

"I'm never letting you go, God. I've got you. You're never getting away. Not again. I love you. You're mine. I'm not letting go."

"Dee, don't- Don't ever scare me like that again. I can't lose you. Not again, Dee," God stops sobbing, looking up at His Death, pleading eyes making himself look all that more vulnerable.

"I'm never letting go. You're  _mine_." The Dean to his Castiel. The sky to his stars-- the life to Death...

The band to the diamonds on both their left fingers clink, their hands intertwining once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.


End file.
